witchbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Witchblade (2017) Issue 3
Witchblade (2017) Issue 3 is the third issue of the 2017 reboot Witchblade comics series. This issue is the third part of Life After story arc. Synopsis A missing-child case brings Alex and the Witchblade face to face with a powerful demon, and when Alex begins to suspect Ash isn't telling her everything about the Artifact, she turns to her own sources for information, with devastating results. Characters * Alex Underwood * Asher * Johnny Meyers * Perdida's Demon * Perdida Duncan * Majil * Blake Groves Plot Summary Previously Alex takes couple drinks in a bar and then leaves. As she walks down the street, she notices Ash following her. Ash says to her, that its his duty to look after her and she let him at least tech Alex how to control the Witchblade. Alex rejects his help and walks away. Years before, Alex was a journalist working in Afghanistan. There she reunites with an old friend, Johnny who now serves in the army. At some point, they're captured by terrorists who proceed to kill Johnny in front of her eyes. Distress, Alex wakes up from this dream and takes a shower. She then gets a call about a recent child abduction. The authorities can't get any information from the mother, so they ask Alex's help. Alex then travels to Roosevelt Island to meet the mother as someone follows her. As Alex talks to the mother, Perdida Duncan, she reveals to have killed her daughter. Perdida then spouts a threat at Alex as her face takes a demonic visage, nobody else see. Alex then tells Perdida to tell the truth about what happened to her daughter, but she doesn't answer. The authorities then arrest the mother. As they take her away, Alex sees strange, dark presence around her. After seeing this, Alex decides to seek answers and meets antique seller, Majil. Majil is displeased with seeing Alex in her shop as she convinced him into testifying against Russian mobsters. Alex then shows him the Blake Groves sewered hand, bearing the strange tattoo. Majil asks if the guy to which the hand belongs is dead and Alex confirms this, although she doesn't explain how it happened. After taking look at a book, Majil explains that the tattoo is a hex mark, which lets witches and demons commune with or otherwise inhabit humans. He then notices Alex bracelet and asks to take a closer look. Alex disapproves this as the Witchblade stings Majil's hand. The Witchblade then warns Alex about danger as someone has followed her to this shop. Then out of a mirror, a black, mass of tentacles attack them. The Witchblade then tells Alex to stop fighting it and use it to kill the monster. Although Alex manages to cut few tentacles off the monster they quickly attach back. The monster then hits her, knocking Alex to the ground. Alex then asks Majil if he can see the monster and he confirms he can. Although Alex tries to kill the monster, the creature overpowers her and prepares to kill her. Before it can do that, Majil uses a fire extinguisher to destroy the creature. Majil then asks what that creature was and Alex believes, that was some kind of projection, she met earlier, which likes mirrors. Alex is curious about Majil as he is the second only person to actually see both her powers and the monster, which attacked them. She decides to go and deal with this situation, but promises to talk with him later. Before she leaves, she sees a projection of Blake, who tells her, that although she took his body, she can't kill that never dies. He then warns Alex, that he will be seeing her soon enough. As she travels back home, Alex notices someone following her. She at first believes it to be Ash, but instead he sees a man, who gives her the picture of Debbie, warning her, that although they can't get her, they still can hurt her. He then tells Alex, that she can't stop them and should quit trying. After hearing this, Alex pays a visit to Perdida Duncan in the prison. Perdida reveals, that she will transfered to Rikers tomorrow after the bail hearing. Alex tells her, that she shouldn't worry as there no evidence she did hurt her child. She then asks Perdida to tells her what actually happened as she won't stop helping her. Perdida tells, that she knows as she's possessed by the demon inside of her. The demon possessed Perdida proceeds to pin Alex to the ground. Alex with the help of the Witchblade tries to find the hex mark on her, but the demon tells her, that it is actually inside of her. The demon tells Alex, that he never releases his victims until it drives them into the ground. It then tells, that the demon is the wave of the black tide that will engulf the world as shadowy energy forms around it. Alex then grabs a chair and knocks Perdida out. Officers then rush into the room, as Perdida is terrified that the demon possessed her again. The officers apologise for taking so long to get here as there was a powers surge, which locked all the electronic locks and turned off the cameras. Officers then says that if she needs somebody to sign an affidavit for her insurance, he will do it no problem. Alex rejects this offer and then proceeds to leave. She then goes to an abandoned factory where Ash lives. As Ash returns home, Alex asks him to teach her how to perform an exorcism. To be continued... Category:Comic Issues Category:Witchblade (2017) Issues